Confusion
by Amy Cahill
Summary: Amy and Dan won the hunt. Amy found a boyfriend, and Ian is with Sinead. What happens when Dan, confused and lonely, meets up with Natalie again? ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Confusion**

Hi peoples This fic is Nat/Dan. NO Ian/Amy. I don't own The 39 Clues, Never have, Never Will

Dan POV

I remember the day we won the 39 Clues. Me and Amy. We had screamed, partied, and had the best day of our lives. The Best Part? Seeing Ian's face when we won. I felt bad when I saw Natalie's face. Now It was 2 years later. I was 18. Amy was 21. She had a boyfriend, Alex Scott. She really loved him. Soon he would propose to her. He told me. Me, I haven't found anyone yet. I've heard neither has Natalie Kabra. Ian is now with Ms. Sinead Starling. She got out of the hospital, and they'll be married in a few weeks. I stood up and streched. My gold cat, Nellie came in. I looked at her then mentally slapped myself in the forehead. In every show, movie, and well book, the guy who lives alone and has a cat is _40_. I'm 18!!!! Oh gosh, I have to get out of here. I raced to the front door and ran.

15 minutes later

Why am I here? This is the_ mall_. Ew. I sighed. Might as well go to the movie theater, maybe they have a new ninja movie. As I went to the theater I bumbed into a woman about 18.

"S-S-S-Sorry." I stammered. NOO!!! I'm turning into Amy. Well, she does have the better life... No, Dan snap out of it , she's your dorky sister!!!

She turned. Oh crap. It was Natalie Kabra. And she looked great.

**Done!!! Remember this is Dan's POV. If it doesn't sound like him, sorry but I'm more of an Amy like person. And a girl. Review!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Confusion**

**Chapter 2: Life Stinks Sometimes**

**So, this is Chapter 2, of Confusion. Natalie's POV. You get to see a little Amy/Ian thing in here, but it's only a little. This is a Nat/Dan story. Like I said NO Ian/Amy. I have to torture Nat and Dan by giving them an increasingly strained relationship. BTW, this takes place in Beverly Hills. Sugar is Sweet, Spice is Nice, Reviews ROCK!!**

**I groaned as I got out of bed. My black pjs had small silver guns on it. The only thing was they were last season. COULDN'T A SMART, FASHIONABLE, FAMOUS, DESIGNER MAKE BLACK PJS THAT WERE BLACK WITH SILVER GUNS ON IT THAT WERE THIS SEASON!!!! REALLY!? Goodness sometimes people could be so empty headed. I looked at my Platinum clock with real diamonds engraved in it. It read 8:46 A.M. Oh dear, I was supposed to meet Ian at the Grand L.A. Shopping Mall at 8:30. I'm Late, I'm Late, I'm… Late? Since when do I care if I was late, Punctuality was for poor people. Commoners. I was rich!!! OH NO! I was turning into…Into...a... REGULAR PERSON!!! NOOOOOOOO!! **

**I took a long hot bath, and picked out a Chloe tank top, Anlo jeans, and Chanel pumps to wear. I styled my luxurious jet black hair that was up to my waist in waves, with side bangs and placing a golden headband in my hair. I put on eyeliner, mascara, lip gloss, and blush. I looked better than usual. I smirked. Ian always made fun of me for being the single one. Let's see him make fun of me now! **

**I took the limo to the mall, and was pleased when I saw all the people staring at me. I slowly walked to the center of the mall and began to look for my cell phone in my Ralph Lauren purse, when someone bumped into me. The first thing I noticed were his beautiful green eyes, with dark blond hair falling in his eyes. Whoa.**

"**I'm s-s-sorry." He stammered.**

"**It's okay." I smiled. Wait, scar under right eye, green eyes, blond eyes. It was that Cahill brat. Danny or Daniel or DAN!! Yes, Dan. I always knew I had a perfect memory, something else to add to my list of perfect qualities. I hated to admit it but, he looked… Gorgeous. **

**"Daniel." I muttered**

**"Oh for the love of- It's DAN!!" Daniel yelled.**

**"I don't care. What are you doing here?" I groaned.**

**"Chillin'. But now that I think about it, I have to meet up with Amy. You?"**

**"I am to see Ian. He has to tell me something." I said, stiffly.**

**As if on Cue Ian and Amy came around the corner. They were both laughing, Ian had his arm arond Amy's shoulders, and looking like the world's most beautiful couple. Amy had cut her hair up to her shoulders, and it was wavy now, with hint of blonde. She wore a pair of non- designer jeans and top. She wore Gucci high heels and a Prada bag. She changed a lot. **

**"Ok, down to buisiness." Ian said sharply.**

**"Yeah, come on let's sit." Amy said, grinning.**

**After we all sat, Ian took Amy's hand.**

**"We have news."He held up their hands. A ring was on Amy's finger.**

**NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO!!! I couldn't have that _orphan_ as an in law! She was poor!!! Goodness, I would kill Ian before he did that!!!**

**So whaddya think? So I'm like Yeah maybe Amy/Ian could be a couple? Maybe... Maybe NOT! Tell me what you want!**


	3. Chapter 3: Interest

**Confusion**

**Ok peoples, this is Chapter 3: Interest. A few of you were confused with the Ian/Amy thing. DIDN'T I EXPLAIN THIS IN THE LAST CHAP!!!?? You don't have to go back and read it, I'll put it back in the story *sigh*. BTW this is Dan's POV**

**Amy wouldn't… would she? Ok, I know she had a … thing *shudder* for this**_** Lucian.**_** Ok he was rich and handsome but… NO! NO WAY WAS I HAVING THIS… THIS **_**COBRA**_**, FOR AN IN- LAW! LET ME REPEAT- Wow Natalie looks really pretty and- NO DAN NOOO!!!!!! I noticed a few things, mainly EVERYONE STARING AT ME!!! **

**"W-w-what?"I stuttered out. You're not Amy. If you were you'd be getting married to Ian Kabra and**_**- **_**Whoa, BAD MENTAL PICTURE!!! Not Amy, Not Amy, Not Amy…**

**Amy smirked at me. "Are you actually *snickers* stuttering, Dan?**

**I glared at her. "You used to stutter **_**all**_** the time, Amy. Besides, how am I not supposed to stutter, with you marrying Pretty Boy here?" I glared daggers at Ian.**

**Amy and Ian blushed. "Wh -wh- What? Amy stammered out. Oh, now she was the one stammering. I just smirked at her.**_** What Now, Amy? WHAT NOW?!!**_

**Ian grinned at me. "We're not getting married, Daniel. We-"**

**I cut him off there. "Really Ian? You liked Amy back when she was 14, CHILDHOOD SWEETHEARTS!!!! You probably are getting married. What happened to Sinead and Alex? Huh? Did you just dump them to run off with each other? Huh? Huh? HUH?" I probably sounded strange and paranoid.**

**Natalie looked at me strangely, and admiringly. "I believe Dani- I mean **_**Dan" **_**– I flashed her a big smile. She blushed and looked down. Had an Amy moment, Natalie? - "Is correct. Brother, you are getting married to Amy Cahill."**

**Ian looked beyond furious now. "NO! NO! NO!," he yelled. Amy put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a meaningful glance and he nodded back at her. TOTAL COUPLE MOMENT!!!(TCM) "Ok," he quietly continued. "Amy and I ARE NOT getting married. The ring on her finger represents friendship. Like a bracelet. I am still marring Sinead. Amy's still marrying Alex. We're not dating." **

**Natalie and I looked guiltily at each other. "I'm sorry. Ian. Amy. I didn't know." I said softly.**

**Amy smiled. "It's cool, Dan. Can I talk to you, privately?"**

**I shrugged and nodded. We went inside a store. "Dan I know you like Natalie." She accused. **

**I stared. My sister was smart, super smart, but she wasn't smart enough to read minds, was she?**

"**Not True, Pfft, I mean, **_**as if**_**. " I scoffed, trying to act nonchalant.**

"**Dan she likes you too." Amy mused.**

"_**Really?" **_**I asked, maybe too excitedly.**

"**Yes, and you should ask her out. Dan she's really pretty, you don' have much time before someone else asks her out, and she says yes."**

"**Ok, Alright Amy I will. Please BUTT OUT NOW!!!" I said.**

**Amy smiled at me. " Ok, but don't be a dweeb when you ask her out." She finished**

"**Ok Amy. Bye, I'll see you at our wedding."**

"**And, I'll see you at yours. Bye Dan, Love ya!"**

**I rolled my eyes. "Bye, Amy, Love you, too. "**

**She left, and when I got back there, Ian was gone. I sighed and looked at Natalie.**

"**Natalie… Can I ask you a question?"**

**She smiled at me, "Sure, Dan." She replied, grinning at me.**

"**Natalie, will you go out with me?"**

**Natalie looked at me nervously, and bit her lip.**

**I was sooo going to kill my sister, Amy (soon to be dead) Cahill.**

**SOOO, whaddya think? No don't tell me now! REVIEW!!! **


End file.
